- CORE A The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing scientific administration and coordination, fiscal oversight and administrative support for this program project, keeping the Program a highly integrative and interactive consortium. The Core will coordinate travel arrangements and teleconference interactions for Program scientific group meetings among investigators at the Brigham and Women's Hospital, Yale School of Medicine, University of Washington, University of Massachusetts Medical School, Harvard University and Harvard Medical School. This will include annual program meetings for investigators to share data, plan future studies, and discuss how the Program will be optimally managed to enhance scientific communication and further collaboration. A similar effort will also be implemented for the Scientific Advisory Board. The Core will coordinate the administrative aspect of annual progress reports and renewal of subcontract agreements, and will liaison between the grant offices of each institution and the grant and contract officer at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. Dr. Vijay K. Kuchroo will direct the Core with the support of the administrative coordinator, Ms. Ava Griffith.